No ver No Oír No decir
by Yoyito
Summary: "Abandonad toda esperanza aquel qué entré aquí"...


**_Hiii =P Les traigo un one-shot para Halloween y Día de muertos... aunque no tiene nada que ver ccn los dos XDDDDD Pero lo hize para festejar (?)Me inspiré en la canción de Vocaloid Dark Wood Circus. _**

**_Esté fic no tiene nada de Romance ( no hay yaoi u.u, yuri o hetero xDD) Y también está en primera persona XD es para ver que tal me sale..._**

**_Les recomiendo poner música de ambiente de terror o algo, bueno yo si andaba escuchando. ( Si quieren saber en Youtube pongan Alice: Madness Returns Unreleased OST - Full Soundtrack...ironico que no esuchará la de vocaloid XDD)_**

**_...Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece Y_Y_ **

* * *

><p>Aquí no hay nadie…Una parte de mí quiere despertar, pero recuerdo que esto no es un sueño. Quiero regresar...Quiero hablar, pero no salen palabras de mi boca, solo se escuchan unos míseros gemidos, no tengo fuerza y siento como todo se oscurece.<p>

Me desperté, no se cuanto tiempo estuve desmayada. No puedo moverme; mis brazos están atados a una cama, veo como estoy conectada a un extraño aparato, hay muy poca luz y parece que estuviera en una sala de operaciones. Intento recordar qué fue lo último que pasó y no puedo.

Ahora escucho gritos, no reconozco de quiénes son. Estoy asustada, no quiero que sean mis hermanas o mi amiga.

Pienso en Namine, Kairi y Aqua. ¿Donde están? Fuimos separadas.

Escuché la risa de un hombre por todo el lugar, seguida de más gritos y el sonido de algo siendo azotado.

Escuché el sonido de alguien llorar, volteé hacia mi derecha, viendo a dos chicos rubios en una camilla, creo que son gemelos, no logro verlos bien.

Ambos se abrazan, puedo escuchar como el mayor le dice "Todo estará bien" mientras que el menor también le responde "¿Lo prometes?".

Se me rompe el corazón, ahora recuerdo que mis hermanas me dijeron lo mismo, antes de que fuéramos separadas.

Se escucha una persona entrar, sus pasos son pesados y se escucha que arrastra algo por el suelo. De repente siento la brillante luz encima y me enceguece. Escucho como el hombre tira el bulto dentro de la habitación. El hombre grande no está solo, hay otro hombre igual de fornido que él, de cabello corto, y un señor con una bata científica de cabello cenizo largo con una mirada que me estremece.

"Ponla junto a la otra chica, llévense a los chicos". Oigo como intentan pelear pero es inútil.

El hombre grande que parecía como si tuviera una araña encima, por su cabello negro, pone junto a mi algo que me deja perpleja.

Abrí mi boca para gritar pero no se escuchó nada, parece ser que fue un grito ahogado, lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

Era Aqua, su hermoso cabello azul, estaba cortado y en unas partes parecía que se lo habían arrancado. Sus hermosos ojos azules ya no tenían brillo. Su rostro estaba cubierto de maquillaje mal puesto y lo peor de todo; de la mejilla a su boca estaba cocida pareciera como si estuviera sonriendo pero no es así.

Volteó a verme y me dijo "Sonríe, Sonríe." Me helé ante las palabras. Ahora su voz se escuchaba más enojada "¡SONRIE, SONRIE!". Intente llamarla pero creo que la deshidratación ha hecho que mi garganta se seque. Cerré los ojos intentando no oír su voz diciéndome esas palabras y riendo.

"Tú sonrisa será la más hermosa del circo" Le dice el hombre de la bata blanca. La risa de Aqua se hace más fuerte y grita "¡Sonríe, hermosa! ¡SONRIE!"

Al hombre de la bata le parece divertido "Eso es hermosa, así es. Te verás hermosa junto nuestras otras estrellas. A mi se me ocurrió el nombre "La princesa sonriente, el príncipe infeliz y la ira del rey"

**'¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué está pasando? Alguien, por favor. ¡Ayuda!.'** Cierro mis ojos más fuertes comenzando a llorar. Siento como el doctor se voltea hacia mí y siento sus asquerosas manos en mi cuerpo, me dan ganas de vomitar.

"Estás lista para la función" Abrí mis ojos y tenía esa mirada psicópata, solo lloro más.

"¿Te duele si toco aquí?" No se en qué lugar toco pero no hice movimiento. "Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, si no eres buena niña te castigaré ¿esta bien?" Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y asentí, empezó a tocarme de nuevo, como no sentí dolor alguno, negué con la cabeza.

"Excelente." Saco un intercomunicador "Número catorce, Respuesta excelente, Sin trauma. Lista para ser trasladada." Empecé a temblar, quería peguntar pero decidí quedarme callada.

De la puerta salía un hombre alto con ojos amarillos, cabello azul largo, tenía una enorme herida en forma de cruz en su frente, llevaba consigo una silla de ruedas.

Se dirigió hacia mí, sentí como me quitaba las ataduras y aun así no podía moverme, el muchacho me cargo con cuidado y me sentó en la silla.

Salí a un enorme pasillo blanco lleno de puertas, al final vi un elevador. El elevador se abrió, sentí paralizarme, ahí estaba una chica con cabello rubio y ojos verdes, tenía una sonrisa psicópata. Al igual que el señor tenia una bata blanca, lo peor es que llevaba a alguien, al igual que yo en silla de ruedas.

Lo único que puedo ver del chico, esta cubierto de quemaduras, es una escena horrible, su torso, sus brazos y piernas, lo único que lo cubre es un pantalón corto. Los dedos de sus manos, como los de sus pies parecen estar pegados, a pesar de eso su cara está intacta, se puede ver el cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, pero tiene la misma expresión que Aqua, esa mirada de desesperación.

"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Lo de siempre?" pregunto el hombre que me llevaba, deteniéndose para hablar con la mujer, no sé si pude percibir algo de preocupación en su voz.

La joven hizo un sonido de molestia. "No, él muy tonto quería hacer su acción del día. Estaban por empezar con los gemelos y mientras lo llevaba se pudo levantar, tirando a Laxeaus, haciendo que tirara al chico." Dijo la chica examinando sus uñas.

El hombre que me llevaba, me dejo por un momento y se puso enfrente al chico, el pelirrojo con trabajo levanto la vista, mirándolo con odio. "No olvides, tienes privilegios, no los quieras perder. ¿Lo llevarás a la sala de castigos?" Se levanto y el chico de ojos verdes, intento hablar pero no salían palabras, estaba gritando pero solo podía mover su cabeza.

La chica rió. "Así es. Es tan gracioso, verlo así." Se acerco tocando su rostro. "Pobre pequeño Axel, queriéndose hacer el héroe. Pero te portaste mal y sabes qué te espera. Si me disculpas, iré a enseñar una lección". La chica empezó a caminar, llevando al pelirrojo desesperado, lo vi mirarme y sentí empatía. Los vimos alejarse mientras que era llevada adentro del elevador. Veía como el elevador subía, parece que estaba en la planta baja o peor aún, en el subterráneo, por el número -3, nos dirigíamos al piso 4.

Se abrió, la puerta en el piso 2, ahí vi a un hombre de cabello rosa arrastrando a dos chicos, ambos con camisa de fuerza.

El terror seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo un chico, no tenía ojos, se veían las cuencas donde habían estado antes sus globos oculares. Dijo con voz baja "¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás?" Se empezó a mover violentamente "¿Dónde estás?..."

El hombre de que lo arrastraba gritó enfadado "¡Idiota, no te muevas!" Intentando detenerlo pero sin soltar al otro joven de cabellos castaños, se veía de mi edad. Tenía una venda en los ojos y no tenía piernas, solo partes de sus muslos.

El castaño se movió bruscamente. "A qué no me atrapas, a qué no me atrapas." Dijo riendo moviéndose más bruscamente.

"¡Saix ayúdame!" gritó el hombre.

Saix, el hombre que me llevaba, dio un largo suspiró. Apretó el botón del ascensor para que se detuviera, saliendo de este.

Cargó al chico albino, esté forcejeaba pero Saix lo contuvo, sacando una especie de jeringa, inyectándosela. El chico se quedó inmóvil.

"Marluxia ¿Acaso no contaste el tiempo?". Saix lo aventó al elevador.

Marluxia molestó dijo "Yo no fui quién lo administró, fue Xigbar, aparte todo mundo se atrasó por el inútil de Axel". Siguió arrastrando al castaño. Los dos entraron al elevador.

"No deberías protegerlo tanto". Por un momento se vieron los dos amenazándose, era desconcertante.

No decían palabra alguna y solo podía escuchar al albino con su mantra. "¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estas?" Y el castaño con el suyo "No me atrapas, No me atrapas."

Ahí escuché el sonido del ascensor abriéndose.

"Yo no soy el que tiene la última palabra, recuérdalo." Saix dijo tranquilamente, el otro gruñó.

Llegamos al piso 4, todos los pasillos se parecían, todos con muchas puertas, pero estos los adornaban muchos dibujos, como si los hubiesen hecho niños. Recorrimos el pasillo ahí vi que Marluxia se detuvo en una puerta, ahí abriéndola aventó a los dos chicos.

Escuche como el albino dijo "Te encontré, Te encontré, Te encontré." riendo mientras qué el otro decía. "Otra vez, Otra vez, Otra vez" con una carcajada que me asusto.

Marluxia cerró la puerta, ambos hombres se despidieron.

Seguimos recorriendo el pasillo, de una puerta salía un hombre con un parche en el ojo. Saix se detuvo para hablar con él, dejándome enfrente de la habitación.

Esté día he llorado tantas veces que perdí la cuenta.

Una de las personas que estaba ahí se parecía al castaño, solo que con cabello negro y ojos dorados. Se podía ver que estaba enojado al igual que él otro chico, no tenía piernas. En su boca tenía una mordaza, que lo obligaba abrirla de una manera como si estuviera gritando.

Del otro lado estaba el chico alto castaño, de ojos azules y tez bronceada, al igual que Aqua su cara había sido cosida, pero esta simulaba una cara triste, noté que me miró y comenzó a hacer un sonido de lamento.

"Llora, Llora" Se movía pero al igual que mi amiga, tenía una camisa de fuerza que no le permitía hacer movimientos fuertes. Siguió gritando "Llora, infeliz, llora" y ahora lloraba.

El hombre del parche hizo un sonido de molestia "Realmente me disgusta estar con estos pero son los que más llaman la atención" Cerró la puerta para que no siguiera escuchando al joven. "Así que, esta es otra de las nuevas adquisiciones". Se acercó a mí y por más que quería moverme no pude, sentí mis ojos llorosos. "Es algo linda. Como las otras dos" Me aceleré, hablaba de Kairi y Namine. "Pero Vexen dice que la chica que estará con esos crios es la mejor." Tenía una sonrisa retorcida.

"Es una chica linda." Dijo Saix "¿La irás a probar?" Temblé y agache la cabeza ¿Por qué dice eso?

"¡Claro! Casi todo el personal la probó... Tal vez también intente con está chiquilla" Con su único ojo me vio con lujuria, sentí un inmenso asco, tenia ganas de vomitar.

"Haz lo que quieras, eso significa ¿ya estuviste con las pelirroja y la rubia?" Mi respiración se aceleró... Kairi... Namine…

"Claro pero llegué tarde... ya casi no tenían fuerzas... fue aburrido." Ahí fue cuando vomité, saque todo.

"¡Qué Asco!" gritó el hombre. "Así no quiero tocarte" Con esto se separó y se alejó. Yo seguía vomitando. Vi como Saix sacaba su intercomunicador "C- 4", lo guardo y siguió empujando

"Si vuelves a hacerlo, serás castigada." Se detuvo y se paro enfrente de mí. "Te repetiré las reglas: Haz lo que se te indica. Simple." Tomó aire "Si no serás castigada. Y tú no quieres eso." Dijo con una voz fría. Yo seguía en mi estado de ansiedad, asentí porque no quería hacerlo enojar. Así caminamos, llegando a la habitación.

Abriendo la puerta me invadió el pánico, ahí estaban mis hermanas en diferentes camas, al igual que todos los que vi en las habitaciones tenían camisa de fuerza. Lloré más fuerte, mi hermana mayor, Kairi no tenía ojos, al igual que aquel chico, se podían ver las cuencas donde alguna vez estuvieron sus bellos ojos azules. Miré a mí otra hermana, Namine, a ella le habían cortado las orejas, no tenía nada más que una enorme cicatriz, en ambos lados. Estaba llorando y veía a Kairi. Escuche a mi hermana mayor decir. "Xion, Namine, ¿Dónde están?" Rápidamente hablé…pero no se escucho nada.

Fue cuando Saix me dejo en medio de la habitación, incorporo a Namine y la escuche

"¡Xion, Xion! ¿Qué te paso?" Namine dijo alarmada, y dio un gritó que me espantó.

Escuché a Kairi. "¿Namine? ¿Xion? ¿Dónde están?" intentándose mover pero en vano.

Parece que Saix se disgustó demasiado y le puso una mordaza a Namine al igual que Kairi. Mientras que a mi me dejo en la otra cama.

Los ojos de Namine voltearon a ver al sujeto que me había traído hasta aquí.

Empezó a escribir en una hoja, Namine me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Después de un tiempo Saix se volteó, dándole a mi hermana la hoja y empezó a hablar.

"Felicidades, ustedes fueron escogidas para unirse con nosotros. Le damos la bienvenida, esperemos que su estancia sea de su agrado. Recuerden la única regla que ahí es **_Hacer lo que les digan"_** Tomo aire. "Sean bienvenidas a nuestro gran circo, ustedes serán una de las nuevas atracciones..."

Se acerco a Kairi, atándola de sus piernas y soltando sus manos, llevándolas a las cuencas de sus ojos. **"No veo"** Mi corazón se partió, al ver que mi hermana se movía, tocando en dónde, alguna vez estuvieron sus ojos... ella no sabía que ya no tenía ojos.

Ahora acercándose a Namine, y repitió la misma acción que hizo con Kairi pero esta vez llevo sus manos a dónde alguna vez habían estado sus oídos.** "No escuchó"** .Vi que las manos de Namine empezaron a temblar, fue cuando Saix le escribió lo mismo que acababa de decir. Lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos azules, mirándome con una expresión de desesperación.

Finalmente llego así a mi, y me amarro como a mis hermanas, puso mis manos en mi boca, me horrorice ahí sentí un alambre en mis labios. **"No hablo"** Lagrimas corrían por mis ojos, no podía hablar, solo había un espacio entre esos alambres intente sentir mi lengua y mi conmoción fue más cuando sentí que no tenia dientes ni lengua. Seguí llorando junto con Namine. El hombre se fue dejándonos ahí, apagando las luces y dejando solo oscuridad...

* * *

><p>Muchos adultos se acercaban, algunos con miedo y otro con curiosidad.<p>

"¡Escuchen! ¡Escuchen! Esto no es apto para niños. Este circo es solo para los más valientes, aquí no se acepta la cobardía". Gritaba un hombre de cabellos plateados, tez oscura y ojos amarillos, tenia una capa negra, camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. Le hacia juego un bastón y un sombrero de copa.

"Solo los que tienen una buena hombría entran" decía una voz coqueta que era la joven rubia de ojos verdes, con vestido de lycra muy pegado que acentuaba su silueta. Para hacer juego también tenía un sombrero y un bastón. "Este es un circo de almas perdidas y olvidadas por Dios."

"Así es, vengan y les enseñaremos el camino directo al reino de los caídos y destruidos." Decía el hombre entregando panfletos a la multitud. "No verán hombres ni mujeres comunes, solo almas ahogadas en pena, odiándose así mismas."

Rio la chica sádicamente "Verán al gran hombre que vino del inframundo, su cuerpo siempre tiene heridas de quemaduras, no hay nada que lo pueda curar. Lo único que se salvo fue su rostro". Dijo divertida.

"¿Quién dice que se necesitan pies y un rostro para tocar? Solo con los brazos basta. Verán a nuestro gran músico de la guitarra. Demyx" Dijo el hombre alzando la voz, tomando aire para continuar. "Pasen y vean a nuestro pequeño sin esperanza alguna, su padre, hizo experimentos con este inocente. Ahora la criatura fue abandonada y está condenado a que su piel se caiga. Le llamamos el 'niño serpiente' Ienzo"

Ahora volvió a hablar la joven. "También encontrarán a nuestros lindos gemelos. Ustedes dirán ¿qué tienen de especial los gemelos?... Estos gemelos están condenados a estar unidos por siempre. Sus manos están entrelazadas. ¿Por qué? Fue el mismo fuego de los infiernos, se dice que cuando uno estaba apunto de caer, el otro le tomo la mano y el fuego los fundió para siempre, quemando sus brazos, torso y parte de sus piernas". Repartió los volantes a unas mujeres, que estaban entre horrorizadas e impresionadas.

"No se olviden de nuestros 'Hide and Seek' Estos amigos jugaban a las escondidillas pero se adentraron al bosque oscuro, haciendo enfadar al demonio y los condeno a jugar por siempre." El maestro de ceremonias lanzo confeti negro a la multitud que seguía asombrada.

"Ustedes verán, siempre decimos que hay un roto para un descocido y exactamente lo encontramos. Nuestro 'Rey rabioso y nuestro príncipe infeliz' encontraron una hermosa amiga 'la princesa sonriente'" lanzo más confeti ahora de color dorado.

"Y no nos olvidemos de nuestras tiernas chiquillas, estas niñas no hicieron caso a la leyenda de los 'tres monos sabios', será un buen recordatorio para 'No ver maldades, no escuchar maldades, no decir maldades' pobres inocentes." Siguió riendo la chica.

Las dos se pusieron espalda contra espalda cuando alzaron los brazos atrás de ellos apareció ese desolado circo, estaba oscuro, había carpas negras y grises. Se podía ver una gran rueda de la fortuna pero en vez de asientos llevaba esqueletos de personas, el carrusel tenía animales vivos con deformidades y se podían ver las jaulas de todas las personas que habían mencionado minutos antes.

**"Entren al circo donde no hay luz, ni color. Donde los sueños y esperanzas se pudrieron... Bienvenidos al circo de los NADIE"**

Dijeron al unísono tomando aire con unas sonrisas retorcidas sonrieron.

**"Abandonad toda esperanza aquel qué entré aquí".**

* * *

><p><strong>*Suena Risa de Vicent Price"<strong>

**Ya acabó... ¿Les gustó? Criticas Constructivas, Quejas, sartenazos etc haganmelo saber n_n... Prometó hacer un fluff para la próxima ( no la verdad que no sé) **

****_ Iba hacer algo de fantasmas y eso pero en lo personal no me asustan me asusta más este tipo de cosas.  
><em>****

**Feliz Halloween y Día de Muertos =P Yo ya pusé mi ofrenda ¡yay !  
><strong>

**Espero los haya gustado o al menos entretenido un rato. n_n Nos leeremos la próxima.**


End file.
